


new horizons

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing shenanigans, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: It’s not totally weird to ask your crush, also known as your best friend’s advisor, out on a date via Animal Crossing mail, is it? Prompto hopes not, because that’s exactly what he’s about to do.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	new horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettArbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/gifts).



> hahaha @ the title, get it, 'cause it's about animal crossing.... lol...
> 
> ugh i suck so much, this is a whole day and a half late, but i wrote this little drabble for [scarlett's](https://twitter.com/katyscarart) birthday! she's really been enjoying animal crossing, so she suggested some cute animal-crossing-related promnis prompts, and some other fluff, so i tried to tackle both in one! i'm so sorry for being late, but i hope this little drabble will make up for it. you're such a wonderful and gifted friend! i hope you had the best birthday!

Prompto’s finally done it. After working day in and day out to earn just enough extra income to afford Animal Crossing and the Switch to play it on, he’s just made it to the video game store right before it closes for the night.

Prompto’s been  _ waiting _ for this day for  _ years. _ Okay, not years; the game has only been out for a few weeks, but  _ still. _ Watching Noctis play and only being able to have a house on  _ his  _ island has been practical  _ torture. _ He wants to have his own island, and decorate everything the way he wants to, with his own villagers and town name. 

Now, he’s  _ finally _ done it.

Prompto heads over to Noctis’s apartment, happily toting his newly earned accessories. Now, he can have Noctis come to  _ his _ own island -- once he sets everything up, that is. He wonders if Gladio would come visit it, too. Or maybe Ignis, if Ignis actually  _ had _ Animal Crossing.

Prompto’s stomach fills with butterflies as he knocks on Noctis’s apartment door. Ignis would likely be inside Noctis’s place right now, and the thought of Ignis in general sends Prompto’s head into a frenzy.

So, maybe Prompto’s developed a  _ tiny _ bit of a crush on the handsome, slightly older tactician. This particular crush sort of dwells in the realm of ‘Unattainable Crushes’, on the crossroads of ‘There’s No Way He’d Ever Be Into You’ street and ‘Don’t Even Try It’ boulevard.

That’s alright, though. Prompto never really expects anything out of crushing on Ignis. He can swallow it with pride.

The important thing is Animal Crossing. Maybe Prompto can coax Ignis into playing sometime. Prompto bets Ignis would have the prettiest, most organized island in the whole game. He sighs wistfully.

“Prompto? Are you alright?” the very voice Prompto’s been daydreaming of rings through his ears, followed by the sound of a throat clearing.

Prompto jumps, nearly enough to knock his brand new game console right out of his hands. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t realized Ignis had actually answered the door.

“Oops!” Prompto laughs nervously. “My bad, dude. Was... thinkin’ ‘bout, y’know.” He waves the Switch in front of Ignis’s face. “Animal Crossing!  _ Finally!” _

Ignis tries to bite back a smile and fails, gazing at Prompto with amusement. Prompto’s  _ pretty _ sure it’s probably a condescending one, but Prompto doesn’t mind, just as long as he gets to see Ignis’s smile,  _ especially _ directed at him.

“I see,” Ignis says. “I’m happy you’ve finally gotten what you’ve been craving for so long. Noct’s just on the sofa, as per usual. Are you hungry?”

Prompto’s always so flattered that Ignis thinks of him when he’s cooking for Noct.

“I’m starving, but, y’know, don’t go outta your way and all that,” Prompto says sheepishly. He takes a step inside and immediately pulls Ignis into a hug. “It’s been a minute, I’ve missed you, man.”

Ignis seems taken by surprise, but eventually wraps his arms around Prompto in return. “You, as well, Prompto, that’s quite kind of you.”

Prompto definitely overthinks the fact that Ignis sounds like he’s smiling. By the time Prompto ends the hug, Ignis seems composed, so maybe Prompto was hallucinating it.

“Lemme know if you need help in the kitchen?” Prompto asks, grinning widely.

Ignis chuckles. “Do go play your game with Noct, I know how long you’ve been longing to.”

“C’mon, promiiise you’ll ask for help if ya need it?” Prompto taunts in a singsong voice.

Ignis sighs fondly. “Cross my heart.”

Prompto punches Ignis’s shoulder affectionately before bouncing off into Noctis’s living room. He finds Noctis with his nose practically buried in his Switch, lying across the couch with his leg dangling off the side.

“I got it, dude!” Prompto announces as he lifts Noctis’s legs to sit on the couch, quickly placing them back on his lap. 

Noctis grins. “Sweet. Did you set up your island? I wanna see what fruits you have.”

“So you can steal ‘em, you mean?” Prompto teases.

“I mean, yeah, you owe me after you broke most of my rocks, dude,” Noctis reminds him.

Prompto sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s not like I  _ knew _ that was gonna happen.”

“Still.”

“Fine.”

Prompto finally starts up the game, immediately giving Noctis his brand new friend code after waiting for so long. He sets up his island, giving his character and island a name.

“Peaches!” Prompto cheers. “ _ You _ don’t have peaches, Noct.”

“Nope. I’m comin’ over.”

“Wait, I haven’t even decorated the place.”

“Don’t care, I’m comin’ for your peaches.”

“Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?” Ignis quips with amusement from the kitchen.

Prompto perks up at the sound of Ignis’s voice. “Hey, Iggy, you got Animal Crossing? I wanna add you. You have peaches?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, cheeks tinged pink for some reason. Prompto marvels at the sight. “I’m afraid I don’t have the time for such luxuries.”

Disappointment floods through Prompto. He supposes it makes sense, as Ignis is so busy, but he can’t help but wish he could see Ignis’s little Animal Crossing persona.

“Hmm. That sucks. Maybe you could make a character on mine?” Prompto suggests, biting his lip.

Ignis is smiling at this point, that much can tell, but for some reason, he’s hiding it behind a gloved fist, turning away toward the oven. “That’s awfully kind of you. Perhaps soon.”

Prompto can’t help but smirk, internally fawning over the thought of teaching Ignis how to play the game. He’s distracted from his thoughts by a sharp elbow from Noctis jabbing at his side.

“Ow! What?” Prompto whines.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Quit pining over Specs and open your island.”

“The entry fee is… wait, d’you have one of those cute little apple chairs? Or the tvs? I want one for my house,” Prompto says.

“You don’t even have a house yet.”

“I will by, like, tonight, let’s be real.”

“ _ If  _ you time travel,” Noctis amends.

“Isn’t that considered cheating?” Ignis wonders after pulling something that smells  _ delicious _ out of the oven.

“No way! Just a different way of playing. I wanna speed it up,” Prompto says. 

“I don’t have the apple stuff yet,” Noctis tells him.

Prompto frowns. “But, dude, you  _ have _ apples on your island.”

“Doesn’t mean I have the recipes for that stuff.”

Prompto sighs wistfully. “Soon, sweet apple television… you will be mine.” He lovingly strokes the screen.

“Dork,” Noctis says with a snort.

It isn’t long before Noctis and Prompto proceed to whack each other with bug nets for no less than twenty minutes. The time eventually flies by, and Prompto’s disappointed to realize he needs to head back home before it gets too dark.

Ignis offers Prompto a ride home, and Prompto can’t exactly resist  _ that, _ not when Ignis looks so good in those suspenders, hair slightly mussed from the long day. He wishes he could lean over and kiss him, but that wouldn’t happen in a million years.

As Ignis pulls into Prompto’s apartment complex, he turns to Prompto with a soft smile that nearly sends Prompto into a cardiac arrest. 

“Well, did you find any luck with your… what was it? Apple television?” Ignis wonders.

Prompto snorts. “Nope, not yet. But I’ll get it soon, hopefully. That and the apple chairs.  _ Super _ cute.”

“Indeed. I do wish you luck with your apple furniture endeavors,” he teases. “I shall see you soon hopefully, hmm?”

Prompto tries to ignore the way his heart races at the gentle tease. “Yeah! I’ve got less hours at work now that I’ve got my sweet, sweet Animal Crossing.” 

“I’m glad. Farewell for now, Prompto.”

“Bye, Iggy.”

Prompto collects himself for no less than 30 seconds after he closes the door to his apartment. He’s not as accustomed to being around Ignis alone in such close proximity -- he has to remember to breathe after all that.

Prompto plays Animal Crossing well past the time he usually finds himself asleep, grinding away to make sure he has at least a fairly decent island going in the game. He stays up long enough to make a cute flower garden outside of his house, and then heads to bed. 

\-----

Prompto hopes he doesn’t make a habit of picking up Animal Crossing first thing when he wakes up -- it’s going to damage his jogging routine significantly. 

He’s happy to receive new mail on his island when he opens the game up, but frowns when he sees a gift from Noctis.

Prompto reads the text of the gift before opening:

_ specs wanted me to tell you this is for u, cause he’s a nerd --noct _

Prompto blinks confusedly. Maybe Ignis picked out something on Noctis’s island that he thought Prompto might like. The gesture itself is cute enough. 

Prompto opens the gift, and nearly gasps when he sees it’s the apple television that he’s been looking for. Noctis didn’t have the recipe for it yesterday, so how did he get it so fast?

Prompto grins, placing the television in his tent for the time being before picking up his phone.

**_Prompto (7:32 A.M.):_ ** _ how’d u get the apple tv on AC???? Thought u didnt have it _

Prompto knows Noctis is nowhere near being awake, so he gets ready for the day after spending a decent bit of time playing the game. 

Prompto starts on his training, itching for the next time he can play Animal Crossing. His phone buzzes close to noon.

**_Noct (11:26 A.M.):_ ** _ specs gave it to me _

Prompto’s brow furrows in confusion. Ignis doesn’t have Animal Crossing, does he? At least, he didn’t say that he did.

**_Prompto (11:27 A.M.):_ ** _ iggy doesn’t have the game tho?? Wat _

**_Noct (11:28 A.M.):_ ** _ he does, hes just super picky abt who he invites on his island lmao he’s like a cryptid... so he gave me the furniture to give to u _

Prompto gapes at his phone for a moment, feeling totally betrayed that Ignis doesn’t trust him on his island. Still, it seems about par for the course for Ignis. 

Prompto types out a text to Ignis nervously.

**_Prompto (11:33 A.M.):_ ** _ iggy why didnt u tell me u had AC?!!! Thank u so much for the tv!! Id love to add u n stuff, but i get it if u dont want me trampling ur flowers or something _

**_Prompto (11:34 A.M):_ ** _ not that id trample ur flowers… but u get it _

Prompto shoves his phone back in his pocket and continues training, and doesn’t receive a response for a few hours later.

**_Iggy (2:02 P.M.):_ ** _ Apologies, Prompto, I was in a meeting. I was merely toying with you about the game, of course. I’d be happy to add you -- I did swipe your code from Noct, as well, if you don’t mind. _

Prompto smiles to himself at the thought of seeing Ignis’s island eventually, and having him come to Prompto’s. He wants to return the favor to Ignis and give him anything he can find that Ignis may want.

**_Prompto (2:03 P.M.):_ ** _ id love to!! Anyth u want let me know, i gotta pay u back for the furniture _

**_Ignis (2:04 P.M.):_ ** _ Nonsense. It was merely a gift. It was rather adorable how much you wanted it, I thought I’d lend a hand. _

Prompto’s heart nearly stops.  _ Adorable?  _ To Prompto’s recollection, Ignis has never called him anything like that before. 

As soon as Ignis sends Prompto a friend request, he immediately gives Ignis the giant fish in his inventory. He’s sure Ignis probably has already gotten it, but at least he can sell it. He also gives Ignis a few peaches, happy that Ignis has cherries on his island instead of peaches.

Prompto grins when he sees Ignis’s character on Animal Crossing. He’s wearing a bowtie and glasses, just like he sometimes does in real life, and it’s endearing to Prompto. (He makes sure to hit Ignis with a net no more than 3 times.)

Ignis shows Prompto his museum, and it’s already filled with a  _ lot _ of wildlife. It almost feels like a little date as he follows Ignis’s character through the massive museum, but that could just be Prompto’s crush overthinking itself again. 

Then again, Prompto will never get a  _ real _ date with Ignis, so he’ll take what he can get.

Prompto has no idea that a crush on a person could get stronger just by playing Animal Crossing with them, but here he is.

\-----

Prompto wakes up to yet another Animal Crossing item that he wanted, right in his mailbox as a gift from Ignis. 

“ _ To add to your collection. XO” _

Prompto does  _ not _ overlook the ‘XO’ part of the message. He’s never seen Ignis sign anything like that to anyone, let alone  _ Prompto. _ He can’t help but smile as he puts the cherry blossom wall in his inventory.

Prompto gives Ignis some wildlife in response, knowing that he can sell them for a fair amount of money at the very least. He’ll have to get more exciting items for Ignis to have soon.

\-----

Ignis sends him gifts every morning for the next week. Prompto sends Ignis as many gifts as he can get his hands on, even if Ignis already has the items. He doesn’t want to leave Ignis empty-handed. 

Ignis’s letters in Animal Crossing get tenderer and tenderer as well, at least in Prompto’s opinion. He’s started signing his letters as ‘Yours’, instead of ‘XO’, which is even better, if Prompto’s honest.

Pathetically enough, Prompto’s crush has gotten even more intense just because Ignis does nice things for him in a  _ video game. _

It’s not totally weird to ask your crush, also known as your best friend’s advisor, out on a date via Animal Crossing mail, is it? Prompto hopes not, because that’s exactly what he’s about to do.

Prompto finds himself laughing as he composes a message in the game:

_ Hey, so i was wondering if u wanted to go to dinner w me. Irl lol _

Prompto enjoys about an hour’s worth of wallowing in anxiety before his phone starts to ring, the caller ID showing none other than Ignis’s name.

Prompto pushes away the nervous butterflies as he answers the phone. “Heyaz.”

“Good afternoon, Prompto,” Ignis greets, a smile in his voice. “I received your message.”

Prompto starts laughing. “Yeah? That’s, uh, good. I hope.”

Ignis chuckles. “I’ve never been asked on a date through Animal Crossing, I must admit.”

Prompto’s heart thuds, happy that Ignis is calling it  _ that. _ “Yeah, um… the first time I’ve ever done it, but we’ve been pretty active, so I figured… why not?”

“It’s truly adorable, of course,” Ignis teases. “When were you proposing to spend this special evening together, hmm?”

Prompto runs his free hand through his hair. “I dunno, whenever you’re free? If you… uh, want to, that is. I mean, I make some pretty decent curry, so like, you can come over as a friend if you want, I didn’t mean to--”

“I’d love to join you. Are you free tomorrow evening? I should be out of the citadel fairly early by then,” Ignis says, cutting off Prompto’s anxious rambling.

Prompto beams. “Great! I can cook us some curry, maybe we can play some more Animal Crossing.” He snorts. “Give you a break from cooking, huh?”

“That’s not necessary, I assure you, I don’t mind cooking--”

“I know you don’t  _ mind, _ but you’re way too busy. You deserve to relax, dude! Lemme cook for a change. I promise I won’t burn my apartment down.”

Ignis sighs fondly. “Very well. I’ll meet you at your place around seven?”

Prompto smirks. “Sounds good, Iggy!”

Prompto goes to bed, giddy and ecstatic that he’s finally getting a chance to show Ignis he can treat him right. He only hopes the date goes well.

\-----

Prompto’s made sure everything has been perfect. He’s cleaned his whole apartment, lit candles, and bought fresh ingredients to make his spicy curry tonight. It’s his most practiced dish, and he knows Ignis would probably appreciate the taste. Ignis seems like the type of guy who would appreciate good spices.

He’s even shoved his cat in his bedroom just in case Ignis is allergic. She doesn’t mind the privacy anyway, unlike some cats. 

He makes sure his hair is perfectly coiffed and his collar is straight when he opens the door and is nearly knocked breathless by Ignis’s dark purple button-up and suspenders, not a hair out of place. 

“Wow. You look amazing,” Prompto says, a little nervous.

“As do you,” Ignis promises, reaching out to grip Prompto’s hand, placing a soft kiss right on the center.

Prompto feels his cheeks flood pink before laughing. “Charming as ever, huh? Come on in, the food’s almost ready.”

Ignis nods, stepping inside of Prompto’s apartment. “Your home is as lovely as ever, Prompto. Might I ask what’s on the menu?”

“I made my famous green curry, of course, extra spicy,” Prompto says, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “You’re gonna love it.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment. “It certainly smells lovely.”

Prompto beams. “Thanks! Have a seat, I’ll get you a bowl. Hope you’re hungry.”

“Famished,” Ignis says, tone slightly off, but still friendly, at least.

Prompto doesn’t think he can deal with the humiliation if Ignis doesn’t like his food, so he doesn’t bother asking what his preference would be if he were in charge of the dish tonight. He pours them both some wine. Prompto isn’t the biggest fan of the stuff, but it seems like something Ignis would be into.

Prompto serves them both portions of his curry, happy when it finally reaches a consistency that he’s content with. He watches for Ignis to take a bite; he always enjoys the way Ignis eats food, savoring something he’s never tried before swallowing. 

Ignis coughs a little bit on the first bite, eyebrows raising slightly. “Goodness,” he says, reaching for the glass of wine immediately. “You certainly weren’t lying about the spice.”

“Yeah, it’s so good, right?” Prompto says, taking a huge first bite and swallowing it happily. “Man, I could eat  _ bowls _ of this stuff.”

“Mmm.” Ignis takes another bite, a smaller one, seeming to savor it at a slower pace. “Excellent use of spice, I must say.”

Prompto allows the compliment to flatter him, flushing a bit as he pours Ignis more wine -- he’s consuming it at a ridiculously fast pace. “Thanks, Iggy, I tried.”

Ignis coughs again after a few more bites, and Prompto notes that his face is a bit redder. Maybe Ignis is embarrassed or shy when they’re together like this.

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto wonders nervously.

Ignis sniffles a bit, and it’s probably the hundredth time he’s sniffled since he tried the curry. “Of course I am. I’m having a wonderful time.” With that, Ignis swallows more wine.

Prompto tilts his head. The sniffling, the red face, the coughing, and the constant consumption of wine -- it all starts to fall into place at once. 

“Um. You’re… you’re cool with spicy stuff, right?” Prompto asks hesitantly.

Ignis manages another swallow of the curry almost painfully, blinking away tears in his eyes. “Er, I’m… I can handle other foods far better, I’m afraid.”

Prompto feels the color drain from his face. “Oh, my Gods. I am  _ so  _ sorry, holy shit. Let me… uh, let me find something better for you to eat. I can thaw some stuff out no problem--”

Prompto scrambles to get up from the table, reaching for Ignis’s bowl. Ignis’s hand reaches out to stop him, a soft laugh coming from Ignis’s lips.

“Do relax, won’t you? It might be a bit difficult for me to handle, but I will still eat it. The  _ taste _ is phenomenal, Prompto, and I don’t want you to fuss over anything else tonight,” Ignis assures him. 

Prompto pauses, standing next to the dinner table in confusion. “That’s super sweet, Iggy, but I didn’t invite you here to torture you. Let’s order a pizza, then. No fuss.”

Ignis shakes his head fondly. “I suppose I cannot stop you. Alright, how about a compromise? You may order pizza, and for your trouble, you should allow me to prepare dessert.”

Prompto bites his lip. “Alright, I can’t argue with that. What are you gonna make?”

Ignis searches through Prompto’s cupboards and pantry. “How about some cookies?”

Prompto could nearly moan at the thought. He  _ does _ love cookies, especially Ignis’s. “Fine. But… if you need help…”

“You’ll be the first to know.” Ignis winks.

“Guess I’ll work on catching some rare fish,” Prompto says with a sigh, waving his Switch around before collapsing on the couch.

Prompto tries to distract himself with the game, but he can’t help but feel insecure that he managed to feed Ignis the one thing he probably doesn’t like, and now Ignis is doing work to prepare something nice for them. Ignis probably hates ordering pizza, too -- he probably makes his own fancy pizza.

Prompto sighs. He’s really blown it, and Ignis’s presence is pretty much the only thing holding Prompto’s composure together.

It’s not long before a gloved hand gently wraps around his Switch, setting it on the coffee table. Prompto looks up with surprise to find Ignis smirking down at him.

“Just waiting on the oven,” Ignis murmurs. “You’re quite distracted.”

“Fishing does that to ya.” Prompto laughs nervously.

“Mmm,” he acknowledges. He glances at the couch. “May I?”

Prompto sits up, making sure there’s plenty of room on the couch -- unnecessarily, as there’s already plenty of room. He nods vehemently. “Of course, please, make yourself at home.”

Ignis’s smirk widens. Instead of sitting next to Prompto like he assumed he would, Ignis places both hands on Prompto’s shoulders and hoists himself right on Prompto’s lap.

Of all the places Ignis could sit, it’s the one place Prompto didn’t expect. Prompto practically stops breathing, instinctively reaching out to wrap his arms around Ignis’s waist to steady him. Ignis smiles down at Prompto, a fire in his pretty green eyes.

“Wow. Hi,” Prompto breathes out, squirming a little underneath Ignis’s comforting weight. 

Ignis chuckles. “Is this alright?”

“Uh huh. Yep. Just… didn’t expect it.”

“I’m aware. You’re very nervous,” Ignis comments, reaching over to trace the back of his hand against Prompto’s flushed cheek. “I do hope you’re not overthinking something.”

Prompto’s a little embarrassed that he’s that easy to read. “Oh, uh… I mean, no, not really, I just…” Prompto’s grip tightens around Ignis’s waist, as if that would make him stay. “I wanted this night to be perfect, and I kinda blew it. Dunno what I was expecting, I mean… I asked you out through Animal Crossing.” Prompto closes his eyes, sighing. “I’m a mess, dude.”

“This night is perfect,” Ignis promises.

There’s pressure on his chin, and Prompto doesn’t have time to open his eyes before Ignis’s lips gently press against his own. Ignis’s lips are warm and soft, and they feel like home. Prompto’s heart races as he deepens the kiss, wanting to get as much of Ignis as he can. Ignis hums pleasurably against Prompto’s mouth as he settles more comfortably on Prompto’s lap.

The beeping sound of the oven finishing preheating interrupts their kiss, causing both of them to laugh a little. Ignis pulls back slightly, pupils a little bigger as he stares into Prompto’s eyes.

“I’m having a wonderful time, and I find myself far more infatuated with you than I anticipated when we first met,” Ignis admits. “I found your Animal Crossing antics  _ very _ charming, I assure you.”

Prompto snorts, happy Ignis is comfortable with melting Prompto’s anxiety away. “Oh, man, that’s good, ‘cause I have some ideas for the marriage proposal…”

“Oh?” Ignis teases. “I wouldn’t exactly mind.”

“Sorry. Too much for the first date?”

Ignis shakes his head, laughter tumbling from his lips. “Never, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> go follow [scarlett](https://twitter.com/katyscarart), she has wonderful art and is a wonderful person!!! and a perfect friend :)
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
